<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Grimmauld Wonderland by MysticKitten42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458252">A Grimmauld Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42'>MysticKitten42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice, Ice Skating, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Slice of Life, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants the day to be special for Teddy. Draco worries about the wainscoting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Grimmauld Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts">sassy_cissa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last piece for 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</p>
<p>Prompts:<br/>1 - Early Bird Prompt Q: Glass sculpture of a stag<br/>2 - “(Name!) Why is our bathtub filled with snow?!”</p>
<p>sassy_cissa, thank you so much for organising everything and finding all the inspiring prompt images. It was wonderful to end the year with such a fun fest ❤️ 🎅🏻 ❤️</p>
<p>Special thanks to pomponia for the beta 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco slowly awakens and shivers. The air is chilly, and the blanket has slipped, leaving his shoulder exposed. He pulls up the covers, burrows deep within, and wonders if the window has been left open. He turns to Harry to complain. To his surprise, Harry’s not in bed. Perhaps Teddy’s had another nightmare? Overall, he’s a happy, well-adjusted kid. But he often has nightmares, which Harry assures him is perfectly natural for his age. Draco hopes he’s right. He rolls onto his back and sighs. It’s Christmas Eve day, their last day with Teddy before he goes back to Andromeda’s. </p>
<p>Draco’s eyes widen. He suddenly remembers how much there still is to do. Christmas, once a peaceful time, has deteriorated into a chaotic mess requiring skilful navigation and multiple meals in separate locations. Andromeda refuses to be in the same room with Lucius (the feeling is mutual) and Lucius refuses to set foot in Grimmauld Place or acknowledge his relationship with Harry. </p>
<p>Draco pinches the bridge of his nose. Why can’t everyone just get along? </p>
<p>This is the first year he and Harry are hosting Christmas Eve dinner, which will be the only opportunity for Narcissa to spend time with Andromeda and Teddy. Everything has to be perfect; his mother has impossibly high standards.</p>
<p>Draco summons his fuzzy green dragon slippers, the matching hooded dragon robe, and pulls them on. They’re gauche and not befitting of a Malfoy, but Draco wears them anyway because they make Teddy smile. Definitely not because they’re warm and cosy.</p>
<p>Draco shivers. He checks the windows, but they’re firmly shut. He frowns, realising it’s much brighter than when he usually rises. He casts a <em>Tempus</em> and curses; he should have set an alarm. Usually, when Teddy stays over, he <em>is</em> their alarm. Why did Harry let him sleep in so late? There’s so much to do.</p>
<p>Draco shuffles into the adjoining bathroom and performs a Tooth Cleaning Charm. Upon exhaling, he sees his breath, which is unusual. He shrugs and casts a Warming Charm. While examining himself in the mirror, he runs his fingers through his hair but freezes with his hand mid-air. Slowly, he turns around and calls out, “Potter! Why is there snow in our bathtub?”</p>
<p>There’s no response, which doesn’t surprise him. Draco opens the other door leading out into the hallway. Nevermind the bathtub; ice and snow cover every surface of the house. Have the Temperature Control Charms been deactivated? Is the Central Core degrading? Draco shakes his head and mutters expletives under his breath.</p>
<p>Tentatively, he steps out into the hallway and almost does the splits. He grabs hold of the railing to steady himself and casts a weak Sticking Charm to the bottom of each slipper. It’s enough to keep his feet from going out from under him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Scritch-scratch. Scrrrritch-scratch. </em>
</p>
<p>Bewildered, he listens to the repetitive scraping noise that sounds like it’s coming from the main floor. Slowly, carefully, he descends the stairs, clinging to the bannister for support. He hears the unmistakable peals of Teddy’s laughter.</p>
<p>He reaches the bottom and Harry and Teddy come skating — Draco blinks his eyes, yes, they are indeed skating — out of the sitting room, with Harry, dressed in his stag robe with its antlered hood, moving swiftly backwards while holding Teddy’s hands (he’s warmly dressed in his wolf robe). They skate down the narrow hallway, Harry winks at Draco as they pass, and the pair disappear into the dining room. Teddy laughs and Harry lets out a delighted <em>whoop</em>.</p>
<p>“Potter! What is the meaning of this?” Draco attempts to follow but finds the Sticking Charm has him rooted to the spot. He cancels the charm and instantly ends up on his arse. He huffs and stands, gripping the bannister tightly. Harry and Teddy make another loop — Teddy squeals, <em>Wheee!</em> — and suddenly they are coming at him full speed. Draco tenses and awaits the inevitable collision, but it never comes. Instead, Harry makes a quick stop, showering Draco’s legs in snow. <em>Show off.</em></p>
<p>“What in Merlin’s name is going on?”</p>
<p>Teddy smiles a toothy smile; his hair messy and coal-black, his eyes emerald green. Clearly, the kid is enjoying himself and think’s Potter is amazing. He grabs at the snow on Draco’s legs and makes a messy snowball which he lobs at the wall.</p>
<p>“I promised Teddy a white Christmas, and as you can see, the weather didn’t cooperate.”</p>
<p>“Just like every year. Why would you promise him that? I’ll have you know you could have conjured snow outside, or we could have Apparated to the mountains.”</p>
<p>“This way’s more fun. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Harry’s eyes are bright with excitement and it’s contagious. But Draco remembers how old his ancestral home is.</p>
<p>“Potter! You’re skating on 400-year-old ebony flooring! It’s extremely rare and expensive… and damages easily.” He cringes as Teddy gouges at the ice with his skate.</p>
<p>Harry smiles, warm and reassuring. “Relax, love. I cast an Impervius Charm on the floor.”</p>
<p>Draco, about to exhale in relief, notices the snowdrifts that have formed against the walls.</p>
<p>“You only cast Impervius on the floor?” Harry, the infuriating git, merely shrugs. “What about the wainscoting? The mahogany is irreplaceable, harvested from the Goblin Forest. The one recently destroyed by Muggles. I’m sure you remember the exposé in the<em> Prophet</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I remember. You talked of little else for days.” Harry laughs and shakes his head. “The look on your face. Of course I cast the Impervius everywhere, what do you take me for?”</p>
<p>Draco narrows his eyes. “You honestly don’t want me to answer that right now.”</p>
<p>Harry makes an exaggerated eye-roll and sends a snowball flying towards Draco. He gets his <em>Protego</em> up just in time. The snowball explodes against the invisible shield, and Draco can’t help but laugh. They both look at Teddy, who’s grown bored with all the grown-up talk, and is attempting to skate unassisted.</p>
<p>“I’m doing it!” he shouts, and Harry wandlessly casts a Cushioning Charm as he falls. But the fall doesn’t deter him. He gets back up and Harry casts his Patronus. The majestic stag appears, icy and ethereal in the cold, and gracefully bends his neck to gently guide and support Teddy with its antlers. The boy glides forward and squeals in delight.</p>
<p>Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a miniature pair of ice skates. “<em>Engorgio</em>.” He holds them out for Draco, who looks at them but doesn’t take them. Harry smiles his bright, intoxicating smile and says, “Come on love. Where’s your sense of adventure? Live a little. Be a kid again.”</p>
<p>“You are a child,” Draco mutters while he grasps the skates. He sits down to put them on, and they magically adjust to the perfect fit. He stands on wobbly legs and Harry offers him his hand, which he gratefully accepts.</p>
<p>“Faster!” Teddy cries out. “I want to go faster.”</p>
<p>“That’s as fast as the stag will go,” Harry calls out.</p>
<p>Draco smirks and casts his Patronus. A silver dragon springs forth, looking every bit like a moving ice sculpture. It swoops down and pushes Teddy along, its wings beating with power and grace. “Weeeee!” Teddy calls out as his hair lengthens and turns platinum.</p>
<p>Draco smirks. “See, my Patronus is better than yours.”</p>
<p>“Now who’s the child?” Harry replies and pulls Draco closer. They skate down the hallway and it’s like they’re dancing, but on ice.</p>
<p>They enter the dining room and Draco stumbles — Harry catches him — because he suddenly remembers they are hosting tonight. But how can they, with everything encased in ice? They’ll have to cancel, and it will be yet another thing he’s failed at. His father, although not invited, will never let him live it down. </p>
<p>The Floo roars to life and Narcissa’s head appears, because of course. She looks around the room with a raised eyebrow. Teddy comes skating by, pushed by the dragon, and he waves. “Hi, Auntie!”</p>
<p>Narcissa waves back, then returns her attention to Draco. “Shall I still come at 6 o’clock? Or do you perhaps need to reschedule?” She gives Draco a pointed stare that freezes him on the spot, her gaze colder than the surroundings. Draco stands still, horrified, burdened by the heavy weight of expectation.</p>
<p>Harry skates closer and puts his hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Hello, Narcissa. Everything is as it should be. We’re delighted you’ll join us.”</p>
<p>She purses her lips and eyes him carefully. “Lovely. Carry on then.” The green flames flicker out.</p>
<p>“Are you insane?” Draco cries out, moving away from Harry. His skates wobble; Harry glides forward and steadies him. </p>
<p>“I think we’ve already established that.”</p>
<p>“We can’t have Mother and Aunt Andromeda here like this.” Draco pinches the bridge of his nose and prays for patience. Everything is a disaster and is not going according to plan. He remembers to breathe. In and out.</p>
<p>“Why not? It’s just like that ice hotel in Sweden. But it’s here, and it’s ours.”</p>
<p>“Kreacher is going to murder us. <em>You</em>. Kreacher is going to murder you.”</p>
<p>Harry laughs. “You think this is all my doing?” He calls for Kreacher.</p>
<p>The House-Elf, dressed in a red Santa-inspired tuxedo, complete with a white beard, skates into the dining room while whistling Celestina Warbeck’s <em>Nothing Like a Holiday Spell</em>. He bows at Draco’s feet, then turns to the ice-encrusted table and busies himself with adding place settings and festive decorations. He snaps his fingers and snow falls in large, fluffy flakes all around them, and yet somehow the air feels pleasantly warm. It’s like being inside a snow globe. </p>
<p>With another snap of fingers, an icy crystal goblet appears which Kreacher passes to Draco. The liquid contained within is colourless. Draco swirls it around, inhales the fragrant blend of spices, and drinks deeply. Despite the cold that radiates outward from the goblet, Draco swallows and feels warmth spread out in all directions, warming his body throughout. It’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.</p>
<p>“Kreacher has been working on a special menu for this evening. Eight courses of gastronomic delights — warming foods served in a cool environment.”</p>
<p>Kreacher looks at Draco, obviously awaiting his reaction. When Draco smiles and nods, Kreacher looks impossibly pleased. He bows, then skates a lap around the room, adjusting the decor. With a parting pirouette, he heads back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Teddy, wearing an enormous toothy grin, collapses in a heap on a snowdrift. Draco’s dragon Patronus goes off to nuzzle against Harry’s stag in the corner — <em>Get a room</em>, Draco mutters — and he’s unexpectedly hit in the face with a clump of snow. He supposes he should be grateful Teddy hasn’t yet mastered the art of compacting a firm snowball. Harry laughs, and Draco conjures a snowball which hits Harry squarely in the chest. Soon it’s a free-for-all, and the three madly pelt each other with snowballs.</p>
<p>“Watch it!” Draco calls out, and barely gets a <em>Protego</em> up in time to prevent Harry’s errant snowball from crashing into an antique vase.  “That’s enough, Potter. I doubt you’ve protected every heirloom.” Draco skates towards Harry but realises belatedly that he doesn’t know how to stop. They collide and Harry holds him up as the momentum forces them backwards. They come to rest in the doorjamb.</p>
<p>“Kiss toe, kiss toe,” Teddy chants.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” Draco asks.</p>
<p>Harry looks up and points to the green leaves and waxy white berries hanging overhead. “He’s right. We’re standing under the Kissletoe.”</p>
<p>Draco tries to look annoyed, but he’s sure his fond smile gives him away. He pulls Harry in by the lapel. “You’re ridiculous,” he says and captures Harry’s soft lips in a chaste kiss while Teddy claps in the background.</p>
<p>When they break apart, Harry grins. “And you wouldn’t have it any other way.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❤️ Thanks for reading ❤️</p>
<p>The tumblr post for this fic (with prompt picture) is <a href="https://mystickitten42.tumblr.com/post/639045499460124672/a-grimmauld-wonderland">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>